wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King Phenomenon
Apearence King Phenomenon is a male NightWing who has dark grey (Gray) scales and black scales too. His eyes are a strange violet color. Due to this, he was teased as a dragonet and was called, girly. He is usually seen wearing a crown made of pearls and rocks. Phenomenon's crown represents how different he is from other NightWings. Personality Phenomenon is a kind NightWing who is the mate of Queen Droplet. He loves her very dearly for saving him from execution when caught trespassing on SeaWing territory. Phenomenon would always try to reason Droplet out of tough decisions such as challengers to the throne and meeting with other queens. He is kind and friendly and is unlike other NightWings who are grumpy and rude. Phenomenon is thankful for stumbling across the SeaWing territory. History Hatched in the RainWing/NightWing kingdom, Phenomenon was cared well by his mother. He was almost named Violet for his eyes but was changed to a more fitting name; Phenomenon. Phenomenon was teased by young NightWing dragonets because of his violet eyes. He was defended by his friends but even that couldn't help stop the teasing. He mostly ignored the teasing and grew up to be a strong male dragon who was chosen to be one of the soldiers. But Phenomenon declined. He was chased out of the kingdom by some NightWings who believed he wasn't worthy enough to be one of them. There, he has his first vision of the future; that he was meeting the then young Queen Droplet, who had just became the queen. This soon came true as he was captured by a group of SeaWing soldiers who declared they were gonna execute him. Droplet soon found out and saved Phenomenon from the group of SeaWing soldiers. They quickly fell in love and had their first clutch of hybrid eggs. Before his dragonets hatched, Queen Droplet made him king of the SeaWings despite being a NightWing. He was then renamed King Phenomenon. Trivia * He was created to be the mate of Queen Droplet. * Phenomenon was devastated when Droplet died of a challenge to the throne. * Was originally named (By me) some op NightWing name (I don't remember what it was) * King Phenomenon secretly does not like being a NightWing and would much rather be a SeaWing. Relationships (You can add your OCs btw c: just ask first in the comments) Queen Droplet - Phenomenon fell in love the moment he saw her with his violet eyes Prince Bahari- Talons down. Phenomenon's favorite dragonet. He loves that Bahari looks up to him more than anyone else would. Princess Azure- He loves his daughter as much as a normal parent would. But most of the time he'd accidentally neglect Azure out of the activities he plans with his dragonets. Morning Dew- He thinks she's awesome. Phenomenon thinks she's an amazing dragon. He's proud to know her. Maybe even more proud to be friends with her than being Queen Droplet's mate. Phenomenon thinks to her he's reminded of Peril for her blue eyes, but instead of the blue eyes he has violet. Northstar- Though not interacting much with his granddaughter, Phenomenon is aware she exists. He loves her dearly like any other dragonet. He finds it cool that she's a hybrid of three tribes. Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)